Our Little Surprise
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: After a dare goes horribly wrong, Germany is faced with a little...problem. Rated M for sexual themes, possibly detailed birth, and maybe language. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Little Surprise**_

_**It's been almost a year or two since I've updated ANYTHING, hasn't it? Me be sorry...**_

_**Canada: It's OK, Riona. You were busy w/ school, eh.**_

_**I know...anyways, this is what happens when you read mpreg and GerIta all night and then write something.**_

Riona and Brazil belong to me and Sicily belongs to insane-assylum-13

Summary: After a dare goes horribly wrong, Germany is faced with a little..._problem._ Rated M for sexual themes, possibly detailed birth, and maybe language. WARNING: YAOI, MPREG!

.

.

Miserable.

That would be the perfect word to describe the blonde nation as he emptied his guts into the porcelain bowl in front of him. His usually slicked back hair was unkempt and messy, and his icy blue eyes were squeezed shut. Italy stood over him, occasionally stroking or patting his back, with worried thoughts cascading through his brain. Why was Germany sick all of a sudden? Did it have something to do with the truth or dare game they played at Riona's house last week?

* * *

_A majority of the world's countries sat around a fishbowl filled with papers with their names on them. Sicily reached in and swirled her hand around for a bit, finally wrapping her fingers around a slip and bringing it out for the group to see._

_"Germany! Truth or dare?"_

_Germany closed his eyes and pondered this for a moment. There were many questions he wouldn't want to answer, and many things he wouldn't want to do. After almost a minute of thinking, the blonde nation opened his eyes._

_"Dare." he said calmly._

_"I dare you..." Now Sicily was the one in thought. "...to go into closet #6 with Italy!"_

_Some nations whistled and clapped, others stayed silent, and a certain French nation was heard whispering, "Ohonhonhonhonhon!" Germany's face flushed red and he turned to look at Italy, who had a lazy look and a silly smile plastered on his face. He obviously didn't understand what 'going into the closet' meant. Germany sighed and got up, taking the Italian's hand and dragging him behind._

_"Mr. Germany, what is so bad about-a ze closet? Is it because it's-a dark?" Italy questioned, looking confused. Germany looked at him and shook his head, wondering how he could explain to his friend that it meant sex. The pair slipped inside but before the door closed, Sicily reached in and twirled her finger around her brother's stray curl, tugging and pulling at it. Italy let out a little 'eep' and his face flushed red also. Germany's eyes went wide. Many of the countries knew that Italy, and other nations with a stray lock of hair, will get aroused if someone messes with their curl. Germany's eyes went even wider as he realized what Sicily was trying to tell him. He was on bottom. Fuck._

_By now the door was closed, locked, and secured with a metal slab. Germany cursed Sicily under his breath for knowing he would probably try to shoot or punch the door open. He looked over to Italy. The brown-haired nation was whimpering and squirming, his face a bright shade of scarlet. Germany growled to himself, knowing that the only way out would be to satisfy the younger man's lust. This was going to be a long afternoon._

* * *

_After a few hours, Sicily finally opened the door, and the pair practically tumbled out, Germany without a shirt and Italy with his trousers unzipped. Sicily bit back a snicker. This was _TOO _funny! This had to be the best dare she'd come up with yet! She grabbed Italy's hand and helped him to his feet, leaving Germany to get up on his own. The man's entire _head _was a shade of bright red and he quickly scrambled up, trying to compose himself. But the memories kept flashing through his head, taunting his brain. He grumbled to himself and tried to focus on something besides Italy's moans of plea-no. Bad Germany._

_"Now, let's continue!" Sicily announced. "Switzerland, truth or dare?"_

* * *

Now Italy stood over his lover(Germany had confessed a few days after the truth or dare), stroking his blonde hair and waiting for him to stop vomiting. Finally, the heaving ceased, and Italy knelt down beside Germany, who was panting and groaning. "Ve~You-a need a doctor, love." he told the larger nation. Germany's forehead scrunched up and he shifted so he was sitting cross-legged with his back against the wall.

"Maybe so...this has been going on for a vile now, ja?" Germany moaned. His stomach still felt like a wrung-out rag and he cursed the bratwurst he'd eaten last night; it had tasted a little funky...

"Ve~ I'll schedule an appointment." Italy helped his lover up and to the bed, then went to get a phone. Germany sighed and laid back against the pillows. It was obviously the bratwurst that had messed with his system.

Right?

* * *

_**OOOOOOO, Germany you little bugger! What have you gotten yourself into? -w-**_

_**Germany: I hate you.**_

_**I know. By the way readers, sorry the chappie is so short, I'm about to go to brunch so I was hurrying it up. Review and you will get Canada hugs!**_

_**Canada: *spreads out his arms* Hugs?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS! EEEEE 7 REVIEWS, 4 FOLLOWS, AND 8 FAVORITES IN JUST ONE DAY HOLY CRAP!**_

_**Canada: *hugs all reviewers* I'm really happy for you! :3**_

_**Thanks! *hugs Canada tightly***_

_**Canada: EERP...not...so...tight! *whimpers***_

Our Little Surprise

Chapter 2

"I got you, Germany!"

"Italy, I can valk on my own! I don't need your hands on my shoulders the vhole vay!

The next day, Italy was helping Germany out to the car, with Germany protesting the entire time. Italy sat Germany down in back then, to Germany's horror, slipped into the drivers seat. This was bad.

Before Germany could say anything, however, the Italian started up the engine and slammed on the gas. The car swerved and bounced, flying down the road at what Germany was sure was over 100 miles per hour. The blonde nation curled up in the backseat, his lunch starting to rise to his throat for the second time that day. He moaned and curled up tighter, waiting for the torture to end.

* * *

Finally, the car skidded to a stop in front of a Sicilian clinic, smoke floating from the tires. "Ve!~We're here! Germany?" Italy announced, turning to the backseat. He gasped as a wave of stench hit him. "Germany! I told you you should have-a stayed home! Now I have to clean all zis up!"

Germany groaned and opened the door, almost literally _melting_ out of the car. He stood up, trembling. "That is the last time you ever drive me anyvere..." He still felt nauseous as they walked in together, Italy with his arm around Germany's waist. The double doors slid open and a nurse greeted them.

"Oh, hello! How may I help you?" the Sicilian woman said. She had a slightly monotone voice that made Germany feel uneasy, and he started regretting letting his lover take him _anywhere _in Sicily.

"My friend is-a very sick! He's been throwing up all morning and I don't-a know what to do!" Italy begged.

"Don't worry, we have a doctor available for you!" The nurse brought a walkie talkie to her lips. "Dr. Vargas, Dr. Vargas, you are needed in the lobby!"

After a few minutes, none other than _Sicily herself_ came walking down the stairs. She smiled and waved, to which Italy replied with a happy squeal of 'Pastaaaaa!'.

"Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Vargas! I've been expecting you two. Follow me." Sicily beckoned with her hand and started to walk down a hall. Italy grabbed Germany's hand and dragged him along, giddily following his 'Sorrela' like a trained puppy. The trio arrived in a room with a strange machine and a bottle of gel. "Ludwig /there are cameras watching so we have to use our human names/, please lay down on the table and lift up your shirt."

Germany blushed a bit, not trusting the Sicilian, but doing as he was told. Sicily spread some of the (COLD!) gel on his abdomen and moved what looked like a remote of sorts over it. She stuck some headphones in her ears and suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

"Feliciano, Ludwig...you need to hear this." she whispered, holding back a snicker. Germany snatched the headphones and stuck one in his ear, putting the other in Italy's. Germany listened for his own heartbeat.

And was greeted by two others.

Germany listened for a moment longer, wishing it had just been a ripple in the flow of the wires. But the triple heartbeat continued. Germany's eyes grew wide and he started to tremble. Italy put a hand on Germany's shoulder, his eyes fully opened and shining a simmering bronze. "Germany..."

Germany ripped off the remote and dashed from the room. He burst through the doors of the clinic and kept running down the streets, ignoring the calls of, "GERMANY!". He sped down the sidewalk and turned into an alleyway, finally skidding to a stop in front of a dead end. He bit back a scream of anger and slammed his fists onto the bricks. Over and over, he smashed his fists onto the surface, squeezing his eyes shut to fight back the tears threatening to burst. The cuts and bruises he was getting had little effect on him. After a minute or two, he slowly sank down to his knees, then to his side, curling up in a tight ball.

"Germany!" Italy and Sicily dashed to the German's side and tried to comfort him. "Are you alright, Germany?" Italy worried. Germany was unable to answer, as the slightest movement would cause the floodgates to open. Sicily looked up at her fratello, mouth contorted into a concerned frown.

"Let's get him home, he shouldn't stay out here in this condition." Sicily stated. Italy nodded and watched as Sicily lifted the emotional nation, the German's body quivering with sobs(Sicily has super strength similar to America's). As they headed home, ignoring stares from passing pedestrians, Italy surprised Sicily by stating the obvious.

"He's-a pregant, isn't he?"

...

"Yup."

* * *

_**And there you have it! Sorry if the chappie is short, I'm not good at making them longer. Anyways, as before, review and get Canadian hugs!**_

_**Canada: My arms hurt from all these hugs...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Canada: ...Mod? Mod, are you OK, eh?**_

_***fainted***_

_**Canada: Oh my gosh...America! She fainted!**_

_**America: *eating Mc Donalds'* Huh? Oh, she's fine, she just fainted from exposure to pure fan love.**_

_**Canada: Oh...*pokes Mod with a stick***_

_***unresponsive***_

_**Canada: She doesn't look fine...**_

_**America: Believe me, she is. Now, let's wrap this note up or it's gonna be too long.**_

_**Canada: Ok. Mod says thank you for your love and Hetalia does not belong to her.**_

Our Little Surprise

Chapter 3

Sicily set Germany down on the bed and Italy sat down with him. Sicily looked back once, then left the house. Italy turned to Germany, who was still curled up in a ball. He sighed and gently pried the German's hands from his chest, wrapping them in some gauze that was on the bedside. "Germany...you...you shouldn't have freaked out like zat...we were-a scared for you..."

When Germany failed to reply, Italy reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, massaging the smooth skin. "I...I thought we would never have found you...I thought you were gone forever..." Italy bit his lip and squeezed his already shut eyes tight, fighting back tears of his own. "I love you, Germany...zat afternoon in ze closet..." Germany tensed. "...it's ok...I...I actually liked it. Because zat showed how much we loved each other...you lost your virginity and I, mine. But zat is beside the point. It put ze seal on ze envelope. We were happy. I...All I was thinking was...'I love this man. I love him very much. I want to cuddle him and buy him chocolates and maybe get married and live a relaxed, blissful life. I just want him to be happy.' But I...I failed..." Italy collapsed on the larger man's back and sobbed his heart out. Germany didn't budge.

Suddenly, there was a hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy looked up, his face wet with tears, to see Germany looking up at him, his face also soaked. His sturdy hand was on the Italian's shoulder, gripping tightly. "Italy...I..."

Germany was unable to answer as Italy hugged him so hard it nearly cut off his breathing. He made a choking sound, surprised at Italy's strength, then hugged him back. Italy's body was quivering with sobs and he was muttering so fast that Germany was only able to catch a few words.

"...not ready...father...baby...crying...love..." Germany stroked his lover's hair and gently fingered his curl, making sure not to tug it and get his boyfriend aroused. Even if he did, the sadness of the moment would have kept it down to a minimum. Italy dug his fingers into Germany's shoulders and put a hand on his just-barely swollen stomach. Germany twitched at the touch, but let him continue. Italy gently rubbed along the bump, caressing it, and Germany was about to protest when Italy started to speak.

"W-Why...*sob*...why did you *hic*...why did you r-run...off? *sob*"

"I was...scared. It all came like a slap to the _gesicht_*...Then I realizes Sicily had caused this...and then I was mad. The only other option vas to punch her or you, and you know I vouldn't take either of those..."

Italy quieted his bawling for a moment and looked up, a small smile on his face. "Heh...i-it would have been kinda funny if you did-a punch her..."

Germany chuckled. "Yes...I guess it vould..."

The pair looked out a window at the rising moon, clutching each other for dear life. The light shone down on Germany, making him seem like a sparkling silhouette. Italy hugged his dear, sweet Germany tight and buried his face in the blonde's chest.

"So vhat now?"

"...baby _partito_*?"

"...Italy, you have got to be kidding me. But...ja, it vould be nice..."

The moment seemed impenetrable. But it was, by the light of a certain sneaky nation's camera. The figure lowered the device and peered at it, smiling evilly.

Sicily smiled. "Blackmail..."

**_Canada: America, she still hasn't woken up..._**

**_America: Then it looks like we'll have to take over for a while. Next chapter coming soon!_**

*gesicht-face~German

*partito-party~Italian


	4. Chapter 4

_**SORRY for not updating kinda fainted from fan love.**_

_**Canada: Are you feeling better now?**_

_**Yeah, just needed some rest and reaching the 100 follower point on my tumblr to get used to it. By the way my tumblr URL is askthempdpony. Go follow!**_

_**America: Can we get on with the story please?**_

_**Oh right. Also, I wish Hetalia belonged to me. Sadly, it does not.**_

Our Little Surprise

Chapter 4

Italy now had a reason to be even more frightened of his blonde buddy. The German had consumed 14 cans of uncooked pasta, 3 boxes of wurst, and (the strangest of all), a case of construction paper in one week. Also, his mood swings were absolutely _out of control_, which scared Italy even more. Just recently, he had nearly broken down into tears when he found a hair from one of his dogs in his pasta. There were also many conversations about what to name them and who they would take after and much more boring stuff like that. Then it was time for the party.

Germany and Italy walked together up the path to America's mansion, hand in hand. Germany was now about 3 months along and sporting a small baby bump that showed slightly through his shirt. Italy was wearing his tan button-up shirt, a dark red tie, blue jeans, and his usual dopey smile. The brunette(_right? brunette or brown-haired? idk..._) booped the doorbell, sending a faint 'ding dong' through the walls of the house. Soon after, the door creaked open and a blonde haired country that looked a lot like America peered out. Germany squinted his eyes. He knew this guy...but who was he again?

"H-hi Germany...hi Italy..." the man whispered, smiling slightly. "America insisted we use the ballroom, so that's where to go, eh." He stepped back to let the two in, the loop-de-loop curl that stuck out from his head bobbing gently. Italy walked in first, happy and energetic, but Germany came in more slowly, staring intently at the blonde's face. The man just smiled and looked sheepish. "You don't remember me, do you?" he whispered.

Germany squinted for a moment, then grunted. "No."

The man just sighed and frowned. "No one ever does...I'm Canada, by the way. We met in...WWII? I think?"

Germany did remember seeing this man at some point in the past. "I think so." He reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Canada...again."

Canada shook his hand gently and smiled. "Congratulations, eh. I wonder if me and Riona will have...kids." He blushed deeply and shuffled his feet.

"Oh, right, you're Riona's little friend. Never thought you two vould fall in love...opposites attract I guess." Germany shurgged. "Vell, I'm going to head to the party. Ve shall talk sometime soon, ja?"

Canada nodded and waved as Germany walked off to join Italy in the ballroom. He pushed open the doors and was met with a sight that nearly made him faint.

The entire room was lit with green light(they HAD asked for his favorite color) and there was a large yellow banner with green words painted on that read, 'Congratulations Germany!'. Signatures from all the countries attending were on it, which included America, Canada, England, Japan, Prussia, Italy, China, Russia, Riona, Sicily, and Romano(though it looked like it had been forcibly written). Wurst, potatoes, and other German foods were lined up at the snack table and one of his favorite songs was playing on the speakers. Everyone cheered when he came in and Italy ran up and glomped him, sending him staggering backwards.

"Do you like it? We-a made it especially for you~ve!" Italy squealed. Germany just stared wide-eyed around the room, then smiled and blinked away tears.

"Th-thank you..." he hugged Italy back, failing at controlling the water building up behind his eyes. Italy squeaked in the strong grip of his Germany, but didn't let go.

After a minute, Italy released him and they stared at each other for a moment, smiling. Suddenly, America patted Germany on the back so hard it sent him stumbling forwards a few steps.

"Yo, dude, congrats! I was talking to Japan, man, and he said you guys were having babies! Dude that's awesome! Happy for ya, man." America patted Germany again, more gently this time, then walked off to go back to dancing with Sicily. Italy took Germany's hand.

"Come on, _amore_! Let's-a have some fun! This _partito_ is gonna be amazing!" Italy bounced off to the snack table and Germany followed him, smiling. He felt loved and cared for, surrounded by warmth. He felt good inside, knowing some people would keep him company.

And that was what made it amazing.

_**DAAAAWWWWWW SO CUTE! Guess the wait was worth it. Anyways, review, favorite, and follow please! Still giving out hugs, but Canada quit, so you can hug America!**_

_**America: YEEEAAAHHH! Hero hugs!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**How many times have I had to say 'I'm so sorry for being gone' on this site?**_

_**Canada: I think seve-**_

_**IT'S A RHETORICAL QUESTION! Now, America! Disclaimer!**_

_**America: Hetalia does not belong to Eaglestarisawesome5 and never will. Ever.**_

_**Well you didn't have to put it**_** that****_ way...  
_**

Our Little Surprise

Chapter 5

From that point on, everything went well. The twins-*ahem* _triplets_ were doing fine. Yes, I said triplets. Around the 6th month, a third child popped up. Wow. Anyways, it was the end of the third trimester. Germany was due any day now, so Italy insisted on being right beside him all the time. It was a normal summer day at Germany's when...

_BRRRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRRRING!_

Italy grabbed the phone and went into his usual greeting. "Ciao! This is the Vargas-Beildshmit residence! How may I-a help you?"

"Herro, Itary." a familiar voice answered.

"JAPAN! How are you? We haven't seen you in a while!"

"I'm fine. I've been busy. Can you come over today? I have something that you might rike."

"One second!" Italy covered the phone with his hand. "GERMANYYYYYYY! CAN WE GO TO JAPAN'S HOUSE?!" he called.

"Sure. Ve do need to get outside a bit more." Germany answered.

Italy squealed and uncovered the phone. "Ve, we can come!"

"Arright. I wirr be waiting inside for you two." There was a click as Japan hung up.

"COME ON GERMANYYYYY LET'S GO I WANNA SEE JAPAN!" Italy yelled, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" the German called back. Soon, he came down the stairs, dressed in an extremely loose shirt that almost covered up his swollen stomach and sweatpants. When Italy just looked at him, he sighed. "It vas the only thing I could vear."

"Oh...Ok! Let's get going!" Italy grabbed the blonde's hand and began to drag him out to the car.

"_I'm driving._" Germany hissed, still having not forgotten that fateful trip to the hospital. Italy just nodded and hopped into the backseat, throwing on his seat belt. Soon, the car was started and they were off.

* * *

After a while, they arrived. A long walkway led up to the Japanese residence, flanked on one side by a small canyon. Flowers and a few cherry blossom trees grew on the other side. Italy helped Germany out of the car and they began to walk. As they did, the Italian noticed that Germany had forgotten to slick his hair back.

"Germany, you didn't style your hair today."

Germany blinked, then tried in vain to push his hair back. "S-sorry."

"No, it looks-a nice that way!" Italy smiled, putting his head on the German's shoulder.

"Italy-" A sudden rumbling sound ripped through the air, cutting him off. The pair looked down as the ground under their feet began to crumble and only now noticed how close they were to the edge of the canyon. Before they had a chance to react, the section of land they were on plunged downward.

"GERMANYYY!" Italy screeched, yanking the blonde over to him and clutching him close as they fell. He landed hard on his arm and the world went black.

* * *

It seemed like forever before Germany awoke. He groaned and sat up, besides a headache and a small pain in his abdomen, he was fine. A lump of blue caught his eye and he turned to see Italy sprawled on the ground, one arm bent awkwardly in the opposite direction.

"I-Italy!" he gasped, struggling over to the brunette's side. He cradled his face in one hand and tried to suppress the water pooling in his eyes. He nearly broke down with relief when the Italian coughed weakly and opened his eyes. "G...Germany?"

"Oh, mein gott, I thought you vere dead!" Germany pulled Italy close in an embrace. When he winced, Germany let him go and let him get up on his own. As the Italian got up, he gasped in pain and clutched his arm. "I...I can manage..." he whimpered. Germany bit his lip, worried about his lover. "I think...we should try-a climbing." Italy gazed up at the edge of the canyon, which was about 20 or so feet above them.

"In your condition?!" Germany's mouth hung open. "No. Besides, I think ve should-_ooooh_ _f-fuuuuuuck_..." he groaned, bending over double as a sharp, aching pain shot through him.

"Germany! Are you alright?" Italy wailed. Germany couldn't answer; the pain was keeping him from doing anything other than moan. Pressure was building in his stomach, feeling as if he was about to burst. "...I...think-" Before he could finish, the pressure popped, like a bubble, and liquid suddenly drenched his sweatpants. The world stood still for a moment as the pairs' brains clicked into gear.

"Son. Of. A. Mother. Fucking. **BITCH!**"

_**Uh oh! :O Talk about horrible timing. DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING JUST HUG AMERICA**_

_**America: Yeah! Hug me as much as you want, this hero can take it! WOO!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I have nothing to say but thank you for your love. :D**_

_**Canada: I'll do the disclaimer, because America is kind of being hugged...**_

_**America: *muffled by the huggers* Rm erky! Ry cn du rt! Hetlya brlungs tu srmone tht s nut Rglstrsawsm5.(I'm Ok! I can do it! Hetalia belongs to someone that is not Eaglestarisawesome5.)**_

Our Little Surprise

Chapter 6

"Germany, just calm down!" Italy wailed. The German fell onto his side, cursing under his breath and clutching his swollen belly. He shuddered as the contraction peaked, then ebbed away. Italy grabbed his arm and shook him lightly. "Germany! Germany, say something!"

"...frckk...yu..."

"Wh-what?"

"...fuck...you..."

Italy whimpered and looked around, searching for a way out. There was nothing. He had to get help.

"JAPAAAAAAAAAAN!" he screamed, as loud as he possibly could. The sound echoed around the canyon, bouncing around like a rubber ball. A few moments later, there was the slam of a door, footsteps, and a certain Japanese nation peered over the side. "Itary-san? What are you doing down there?"

"We were walking and there was a big crash and the ground fell and Germany's in labor and-"

"Wait a minute, Germany-san went into rabor?!" Japan's jaw dropped.

"Yeah...he's not-a taking it very well..."

"ITALY I VILL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR MOTHER FUCKING DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FUCKING THROAT"

"Werr, I'm going to carr China-chan and America-san. Stay put!"

"FUCK YOU"

"Gotcha!" Italy turned to Germany and gently held his hand. "It's alright. He'll be back-a soon."

"I-I hope so..."

* * *

A few hours had gone by, and Japan still hadn't arrived. Germany was getting worse and worse by the second. Italy looked up at the cliff with a worried expression. _Where are they? _he thought. _They should be here by now..._

"It-taly?"

The brunette turned and looked at his lover, who was biting his lip and shivering. "I think...it v-vants to come out..._now_..."

_What._

Italy began to freak out, hyperventilating and wringing his hands. "OHMYGODWHATAMISUPPOSEDTODOITHOUGHTIWASJUSTGOINGTO HOLDYOURHAND"

"Italy, SHUT UP! You're making it VORSE!" Germany shouted. Before Italy could respond, a familiar voice called down from above.

"Never fear, the hero is here!"

The two looked up to see America flying in on a helicopter, leaning out of the side and waving. Germany, despite all the pain he was in, found enough energy to facepalm. China and Japan rode beside America in the seats, obviously not enjoying their ride. Soon the aircraft was landed and the trio hopped out, each carrying some kind of supply that would be needed for the birth. America carried towels, China had sterilized scissors and gloves, and Japan had brought his camera(definitely something to bring when your friend is giving birth in the middle of a canyon in an introvert country). China stepped forward, leaving Japan and America behind.

"Alright, just breath, aru. And don't worry, I have done this many time before." China reassured the laboring nation. He pulled on the gloves and yanked down Germany's sweatpants, earning him a barely missed smack to the face. As China worked and Italy encouraged his lover, America and Japan hung back. America leaned from side to side, but still couldn't see what was going on. He didn't understand. But Japan seemed to. He was biting his lip and flinched at each scream that ripped through the air. America looked at him, head tilted to the side. "Baby comes out of what now?"

Japan jumped nearly half a foot in the air and just stared at the blonde. After a second, his face gradually flushed a bright red and he slowly moved a hand to cover America's eyes.

"One more big push and it should be out, aru. Ready?" China asked. Germany just whimpered in response, in too much pain to speak.

"One...two...three!" Another scream pierced the air amd China reached in between Germany's legs. After a second or two, he held up a squirming baby. "It's a girl."

"M-may I-a hold her?" Italy squeaked, joyful tears springing to his eyes. China handed her over, warning Italy to be careful. The little girl whined and started to cry, but the Italian shushed her gently. "She looks just like me..."

Germany smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but instead screamed again, shuddering with pain.

"It's not over yet, aru."

_**Sorry for the short chapters TAT forgive meh**_


End file.
